


Fly Me to the Moon

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [133]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: but happens before shit went down in Altissia, fluff?, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Fly Me to the Moon

He was your moon, the one that pushed and pulled at you like the tides. Noct had a profound effect on you, and the prince knew it. But he never held it over your head -- not like Gladio would have and, honestly, like Gladio  _ does _ . No, Noct was genial about it, if not a bit shy. But that was something you were used to, having been at the prince’s side since you were children.

Noct wasn’t overly affectionate; most of the time, he struggled not to blush when linking your pinkies. He wasn’t the best with words; he’s stumbled over them more than once while speaking with you. He was a commanding presence on the battlefield -- he  _ is _ a king, after all -- but he had a tendency to just slip into the background when just relaxing with you and the boys. It was often that he would snuggle up to you during the night, always with the excuse that you helped keep the nightmares away. You couldn’t really say if his words held true, or if he just wanted to be close to you, but his actions had never bothered you; you wanted to be close to him more than anything, and only refrained from doing so because you knew it would make him uncomfortable.

That’s precisely why, when he took your hand in front of the boys while in Altissia, you had been  _ more _ than surprised. Even more so when it became clear he wouldn’t be letting go any time soon. While his actions confused you to no end, you weren’t exactly  _ upset _ about it; he was the man you loved more than anything in this world and the next, and you cherished every fleeting touch, each quick little peck. 

It was the night before the Rite with Leviathan, and you were relaxing with Noct in your shared room. The other boys had a different room, giving you and the prince room to breathe for once. You sat on one of the couches in the room, resting your head on Noct’s shoulder when he pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you to keep you still and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Noct?!” you yelped, face going red when all he did was hum against your neck. Slowly, you relaxed against him, releasing a sigh when he hugged you tighter. The two of you sat in silence, just enjoying one another’s presence, when he spoke up.

“I want to try something,” he purred, pressing a kiss to your cheek. His arms drifted lower, pulling you against his erection as his lips ghosted across your jaw. “If you’ll let me, that is.”

He was giving you an out, letting you dictate where this night could or could not go, and for that he would always have your heart. But it wasn’t necessary. You turned to face him, sly smile on your lips as your hand cradled his face. You leaned closer, stopping just before your lips touched his.

“Fly me to the moon, my king.”


End file.
